


ART: Lazy Day

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Simpleton!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows just how to make Arthur smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> Many, many, many thanks to my beta team R, A, & A!! Without them I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did. Big thanks to R who was there every step of the way of fixing my mess and always pointing out what could be improved. Thank you to A who gave me great tips about anatomy and cheered me on. And thanks to A who looked out for me on the coloring.
> 
> A quick thanks to A who led me to this team and J who didn't let me give up on this!
> 
> To my giftee, I must say I really enjoyed this prompt and I hope you get the same enjoyment out seeing this! I originally wasn't going to do digital art (...as it's my first time doing this /o\\), but this prompt was too cute to ignore :)

**Author's Note:**

> Full version [here](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y146/punkrawksmysocks/lazydayfull_zps100e1f1f.png).


End file.
